2010
A list of events in 2010 related to Nitrome. January * January 4th - The Red Clan is released in Ice Breaker: The Gathering as the fourth playable clan. * January 7th - Nitrome announces that they have been nominated in several categories for the Jay is Games Best of Casual Gameplay 2009. The games nominated are Cave Chaos (Action or Arcade) Double Edged (Action or Arcade) Flash Cat (Action or Arcade) Ice Breaker (Physics) Final Ninja Zero (Platform) Twin shot 2 (Platform) Graveyard Shift (Shooter) and Castle Corp (Tactical and Strategy). On the same day, Nitrome launches their second poll with the name "Which Game Would you Most Like to see a Sequel to?" * January 11th - The Hunter Clan is released, which is the fifth and last clan in Ice Breaker: The Gathering. * January 14th - Mat announces that they fixed the end screen for the clans in Icebreaker the Gathering so the player could continue on, thus, achieving a higher score. * January 19th - The Tar Cup is released for B.C. Bow Contest. * January 27th - Mat announces that Ice Breaker has been voted best Physics game of 2009 on Jay is Games. * January 29th - Rubble Trouble is released. February * February 3rd - The vote results for the poll are announced with Skywire coming in third at 12%, Square Meal coming in second with 16%, and Double Edged coming in first with 26%. Feed Me at 11%, Ice Breaker at 9% Twin Shot at 11%, Off the Rails at 10%, and Scribble scoring the lowest at 3%. * February 9th - Skywire V.I.P. is released. * February 23rd - Rustyard is nominated for an award in the Mochis at the Flash Gaming Summit 2010. March * March 3rd - Mat and Jon Annal announce they are doing a talk on March 8th titled "From Bedroom to Medium Sized Office: The Nitrome Story". * March 8th - The talk "From Bedroom to Medium Sized Office: The Nitrome Story" takes place. * March 9th - Rustyard wins award for Best Puzzle Game at the Flash Gaming Summit Mochis Awards and the Super Feed Me trailer is shown, along with a link to it. * March 11th - Blast RPG is released. April *'April 6th' - Tiny Castle is released. *'April 8th' - The Factory Skin is released. May * May 2nd - Chisel is released. * May 13th - Bullethead is released. June * June 16th - Fault Line is released. July * July 14th - Ribbit is released. * July 23rd - Worm Food is released. August * August 27th - Mat announces that a Gamasutra interview with Nitrome has been done. September *'September 17th' - Mat announced that the blog problem on the Nitrome blog that prevented them from making new blog posts has been fixed. Mat also provided a link to a interview with himself and Gamespy. Jon releases a teaser image for an upcoming game that is still in production. * September 22th - Bullethead wins the "Internet Game of the Month" award in the British magazine Edge. * September 29th - Squawk is released. October *'October 8th' - Temple Glider is released. *'October 22nd' - Sky Serpents is released. November *'November 9th' - Enemy 585 is released. *'November 12th - Checkpoints are added to Enemy 585 in response in the many Nitrome fans asking for them.' *'November 15th' - Nitrome announces they have moved. From the Old Firehouse to the Davina House. They also release pictures of the Nitrome Enjoyment System. *'November 19th' - Super Treadmill is released. December *'December 6th' - The Ice Temple Skin is released. *'December 10th' - Bad Ice-Cream is released. *'December 23rd' - Rush is released. Category:Years